


Take Out

by NetflixandCastiellll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixandCastiellll/pseuds/NetflixandCastiellll
Summary: This is my submission for @faith-in-dean ‘s April Writing Challenge!!!! With the prompt “I’m just doing what my fortune cookie said, who am I to stand against my fate?” I love writing clueless Cas… turn Dom!Cas… it makes my world go round. This was so much fun! Thanks Franzi!!





	

After spending two long weeks on a case in Washington, you were beat. You couldn’t wait to get home and snuggle up in sweat pants to watch some Netflix. The boys were ready to call it quits and take a few days off. When you got to the bunker, Castiel was sitting quietly in the library. None of you had called him down so you’d wondered why he was visiting. When he saw you, he stood up quickly and a dorky smile spread across his face. That smile always made you weak in the knees.

This angel came into your life and turned your world upside down. There was no denying you were completely attracted to him. He was much taller than you and when he looked down at you, it felt like you were staring into the clear blue ocean. His hair was always slightly disheveled no matter how many times he tried to comb it out. You decided for the sake of living situations and the hunting life, you would keep your feelings about Castiel to yourself. Although, It was utterly obvious to everyone except for Cas. Sam and Dean frequently teased you about it especially in front of him. Luckily he had his head in the clouds being too distracted by what was in front of him. You’d picked up some Chinese take-out on your way home. Dean complained the smell would stay in Baby for weeks but you knew deep down he was excited to eat some fried rice and kung pao chicken.

“Heya, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Whatta you doin’ here?”

“I hadn’t heard from any of you in a few days. So I sat here and waited for you to come home.”

You gave him a tight bear hug and then placed the food on the table. “The case we were one went longer than expected. You know you can just pop by when you want to see us, Cas. You weren’t waiting here long were you?”

“I uh… only a couple days.”

Sam coughs up his iced tea. “A couple days?!”

“Yes, Sam. It’s okay. I read some magazines.”

“Ew. Not the ones from Dean’s room, I hope.”

“I- um…”

You quickly interjected seeing that Sam was uncomfortable. “Hey uh you hungry Cas? We’ve got plenty of food.” You start pulling out the boxes of food and Dean starts digging in without even getting a plate. You scoop some into a bowl for yourself and sit down next to Cas. He pokes at the red jelly covered mean curiously and you told him it was called sweet and sour chicken.

“Why is it red?”

Dean had his mouth full and was still stuffing more in, “cuz it’s delicious, Cas. Just try it.” Cas stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes. He placed half a piece in his mouth a reluctantly chewed. You could tell he wasn’t enjoying it. Cas’ tasted buds seemed to be limited to burgers, pb&j, cookies, honey and apple juice.

“You don’t have to finish that if you don’t like it Cas. Just stick to the cookies.” You passed him a napkin and he nodded at you in thanks.

He spit it out into a napkin and tossed it into the nearby trashcan. He ran his tongue on the roof of his mouth and his bottom lip pucker out. “Uhk. Thanks.” You tossed him a fortune cookie and he stared at the package inquisitively. “(Y/N)…How can a cookie tell you your fortune? A cookie can not be a prophet.”

Sam sat in the corner smiling at Castiel’s innocence and Dean rolled his eyes. “There’s a paper fortune inside, dude.” Dean picked one up and opened it. “Secret is… you gotta eat the cookie first before you read the fortune. Or else it won’t come true.” He tossed it into his mouth and ate it in one bite. Then he leaned in and whispered something into Castiel’s ear. Dean held his fist to his mouth and exaggerating cleared his throat. He held the tiny paper in front of his face and squinted to read the small print. “You have remarkable tools for success…” His eyes shifted to Cas who looked nervous. Dean cleared his throat again and elbowed his friend.

“In…uh… in bed.” Cas was red in the cheeks and nevous.

You choke on your fried rice and Cas’ rushes his hand out to balance you. “Wha-what did you say?” You gulped down some water and looked thoroughly confused.

“In bed. Dean says that it is an unspoken rule that every fortune from these cookies ends with ‘in bed’; they just forget to write it on the paper. You shoot Dean a disapproving look as he and Sam fall out of their chairs laughing hysterically. Castiel picks up the paper on the table and read it aloud. “You have remarkable tools for success…in bed. What’s so funny? Does it mean like a blanket to keep you warm at night? I don’t understand the reference, (Y/N).”

Sam opens his up and clears his throat. “Those around you appreciate your skills…” He looks up to Cas and cocks his eyebrow.

Castiel looks up and smiles. “In bed… Okay. I think I understand the witticism now.” He reaches for another two, passing you one.

Dean punches his brother in the shoulder and makes him fall out of his chair again. “Ha! Yeah right! I think that one was meant for me too.” You roll your eyes at the older Winchester while unwrapping your cookie.

You read it quietly to yourself but then your eyes widen and cheeks blush. You are reluctant to read it aloud knowing the boys will have field day with this one. Straightening your posture you look at Cas and he looks just as eager as the other two. “Next month shall be hectic, yet delightful…” Sam and Dean are chuckling to themselves and Dean kicks Cas underneath the table.

“Oh… uh… in bed?” He looked back and forth between you and the brothers. The Winchesters were hurdled over laughing hysterically. Your face was plastered embarrassed. Castiel was looking at you with such innocence and curiosity. To be honest, it really turned you on. You pressed your thighs together mindlessly and shifted in your seat to avoid the boys noticing.

“Okay! Okay, enough! Your turn, Cas.”

He breaks the cookie in half and pops it into his mouth. He is in the middle of chewing and he starts to read the slip of paper. The words are muffled but he says them with confidence. “You will be proud but tolerant and generous…in bed. Hm…”

“I always knew he’d be a generous one…” Dean scooped some more food into a bowl and began scarfing it down. “He always did seem like the more the submissive type…”

“You have it wrong, Dean. Although I am a celestial being and my soul purpose is to serve man, I am predominantly domineering.” There was not a hint of hesitation in his voice. He said it with such assured understanding. Your lips parted and you were practically drooling at the thought of Casitel being dominant in the bedroom. He must have been reading your mind because a few seconds later a strong wind knocked you over and you were suddenly standing in your room pressed up against his chest. Sam and Dean were left speechless back in the library, with their jaws on the floor.

“Ca-Castiel… wh-what are you doing?” You look deep into his baby blues and watch his unreadable expression.

“I’m just doing what my fortune cookie said, who am I to stand against my fate?” His arm wrapped around your waist and tugged you closer into his body. His other hand tangled into your hair and kneaded you cheek.

“Well lately, I would have said you’d be first in line.”


End file.
